The Resurrection
by CullenAddiction
Summary: This is my first Harry Potter brief fanfiction story. This involves Harry discovering feelings for Hermione, his struggles with that and her reaction. It also includes an alternative ending to the series. I may continue this, depending on the feedback.
1. Preface

PREFACE

"Harry, are you ok?" she said anxiously.

"I am more than ok." he responded as he held her. He went to release her and she held on. He now responded to _her_ and held her as close as he could.

"Harry, what is it? I have never seen you like this." she asked. The concern was clear in her voice.

He slowly broke free and as their cheeks just barely touched, he froze. She paused in reaction. His breathing became more rapid with anticipation. Harry pulled back just enough until their lips were only an inch away, but they were looking at each other. He could see the anticipation in her eyes, too. She looked at him intently and she slightly opened her mouth as if to say something. Harry didn't give her the chance. He put his mouth to hers.

DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO BE JKR AND MAKE NO PROFIT.


	2. The Truth

CHAPTER 1 - The Truth

When Harry opened his eyes, he felt the chill of the morning air and shivered. He sat up abruptly, looked at the floor and saw his blanket crumbled on the floor. This didn't surprise him much, he would thrash about in his sleep with the constant nightmares of Voldemort. Somehow this morning was different, though. He had spent most of last night thinking about his afternoon with Hermione. It happened several days ago and he was perplexed by the new feelings creeping into his reality. Feelings that had been buried through the years of their friendship. He had always loved Hermione as a friend. One of his closest. How could he have feelings for someone he had thought of as a sister all these years? He wasn't sure he wanted to have these feelings for someone like Hermione. It was all so new. Had they been there all along? Was he just so preoccupied being the "the boy who lived" to notice they were always there? It _was_ a full time job. It's not like it could be shut off. There was no choice. Had he been missing out on something so important? I mean, this is... _Hermione_. He trusted her, she had always had his back... loyal, honest and... beautiful.

After he was dressed, he glanced in the mirror and walked to the door. He stopped as soon as his hand grasped the door. A wave of anxiousness washed over him. No, this wasn't as subtle as being anxious. Panic. He would see Hermione in just a few minutes. Would he be able to handle this right now? He didn't want to raise any questions that his absence at breakfast would cause. He couldn't sort this out in his own head. How could he handle questions from others? So he opened the door and headed towards the Great Hall.

Coming down the stairs, he could hear the expected chatter of his fellow classmates emitting from his destination. As he grew closer, he was able to see everyone gathered at their appropriate seats. Each House grouped together. Harry was part of the Gryffindor House, as well as Hermione and Ron. Ron had been Harry's best friend since they met on their first day at Hogwarts School of Magic. Ron Weasley understood Harry well. They came from similar outcast backgrounds. Their first day, Ron was humilated by Draco Malfoy in front of everyone. Draco had informed everyone of how Ron's school required robe was a handmedown. Ron acquired most of his clothes from his older brother, Charlie. The Weasley family had seven children and every member had always treated Harry like one of the family.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall and toward his table, he saw Hermione was reading from the potions book. Apparently, she hadn't finished an assigment from Professor Snape, due in another 3 weeks. Fairly simple assignment that could wait, but Hermione had always been diligent about school work. Harry had always admired her dedication to her studies. He looked away from her, as he tried to conceal the smile that had crept onto his face. "Hi, you're late." Ron stated the obvious. Harry simply said, "Yeah..."'. Hermione looked up and gave Harry a wide smile and said, "Hi, Harry!". Harry looked at her, again and responded with a warm smile. Harry struggled with himself. How could have been so blind all these years? It was as if he was looking through new eyes. He hadn't imagined what he was feeling. She _did_ look different to him. Her hair was the same, as was her voice. Her perfect smile hadn't changed, yet Harry's reactions to all this _had_. He felt the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. How could he eat? No appetite. His nerves were all a flutter. He knew he would have to reach a decision soon on whether to react to these amazing new feelings or bravely ignore them for risk of losing his best friend. How could he keep this quiet? Something as important as this? What if she didn't feel the same? So many questions. No answers. No one to talk to. This wasn't something Harry wanted to discuss with anyone. Everyone knew everything about him. His history... his destiny. This was something he wanted for himself. Something he could cherish and it was all his. Something to keep private. Something he wanted to only share with Hermione. The anxiousness was building rapidly. He had to do it now.

"Umm, Hermione?" Harry asked. He was interrupting her reading and she glanced up without speaking. She was looking at him, waiting for him to speak and gave him a perplexed look when he didn't.

"I had some questions on Snape's assignment and was hoping you would go over it with me after breakfast."

"Oh, sure. I could try to help you now?" she mentioned questioning me.

"No, I don't think I could concentrate with all the noise in here." Harry said.

"Oh, ok. No problem." she replied.

"Thanks." Harry signed in relief when she didn't question him further.

As they were all about to leave the table, Harry got anxious. His thoughts started rushing. What should he say? He hadn't planned it. How much should he say? This was ridiculous. He was never nervous around Hermione before. He struggled with that, but realistically knew that things were different now. He wanted to literally sweep her off her feet, but laughed to himself realizing how silly that idea was. Then Hermione stood up and looked at Harry, as if to ask if he was ready. "Let's go." was all he could get out.

As they walk out of the Great Hall, Hermione turned to Harry. "Where would you like to go to do this then, Harry?" she asked curiously. Harry hadn't really considered that, yet. He thought for a moment. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere secluded. The last thing he wanted was an audience. "How about the lake?" he replied. She considered that for a second and looked a little surprised. The Common Room _was_ a favorited area to study amongst the students. She shrugged and said, "Ok, let's go." Harry's heart fluttered as she led the way.

It seemed to take forever to get to the lake, though it was right down a small narrow path. They walked a bit further and it was finally it was in sight. Hermione picked up the pace as she descended down the slippery hill that led to the edge of the lake. She nearly fell while trying to keep a hold of the books she brought to help me with the assignment. Harry felt bad about getting her here under false pretenses. He had never lied to her before, he never had a reason to. She had always accepted him for the individual he was. "Is here ok?" Hermione asked as she visually eyed the area beneath the tree in full bloom. The gentle wind blowing through it's leaves and making it's branches sway ever so slightly. It's reflection in the water distorted by the cool breeze, while the bright sun cast it's strength against the gentle ripples on the lake. "It's perfect." Harry said confidently. She gave him a subtle smile and began to put the books down to the ground as she sat. As she arranged the books on the ground, Harry just stood there. Frozen. This is the moment. His pulse increased and he could feel the warmth flush to his cheeks. Hermione was just about done her organization when she looked up. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She could see Harry and he looked like he was about to faint. He could do this, he though. Just walk over there. Just go over there and tell her how you feel. Hermione's expression changed and she looked a bit annoyed that he wasn't responding. He finally spoke and said, "Everything's fine." He took the important first step. On instinct, his body responded and he walked forward. It only took a few steps to reach her, but it felt like an eternity. He slowly sat down beside her and cleared his throat. She was already busy thumbing through one of the books and hadn't noticed he was staring at her... admiringly.

"Ok, I think we should start...," she broke mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Harry's expression. He immediately tried to compose himself and smiled slightly, "what?" she asked.

Harry sat there, trying to maintain his confidence.

"Harry, it's nice and quiet here. I think it will be fine to concentrate on Snape's assignment." she said, still clueless about his ulterior motives.

"I didn't bring you here to study, Hermione." he said.

She looked at him like she'd had enough and firmly said, "Look Harry, you have been acting odd ever since breakfast. Tell me what is going on."

He sat there trying to think of the right words and he could sense her losing patience. He began, "The thing is Hermione, I...," he broke off. She looked at him as if she understood he was trying to find the words and she patiently waited. He began again, "I've... realized some things in the past few days. You are one of my best friends."

She smiled at that admission and waited for him to continue.

"This is very difficult for me, because it's so new. I've been debating with myself over whether I should even say anything, but I feel it's too important to let go." This caught her attention and she leaned forward as if to listen more intently.

"I wanted to be more eloquent than this, but now that the moment is here...", he trailed off. Frustrated, he put his head down. He folded his hands in front of him and she responded by placing her right hand on his. It was comforting and he looked up. Her face was closer than he expected and his heart fluttered. It was ridiculous, they had hugged plenty of times, so they had been this physically close to each other before. It should be so easy, but it wasn't. He wanted so much to just lean forward and kiss her. With her right in front of him, it would have been easy. Before it got awkward, he gently removed his right hand from her comforting grasp, leaned forward and reached up to put his arm around her, into a hug. She responded and was now worrying.

"Harry, are you ok?" she said anxiously.

"I am more than ok." he responded as he held her. He went to release her and she held on. He now responded to _her_ and held her as close as he could.

"Harry, what is it? I have never seen you like this." she asked. The concern was clear in her voice.

He slowly broke free and as their cheeks just barely touched, he froze. She paused in reaction. His breathing became more rapid with anticipation. Harry pulled back just enough until their lips were only an inch away, but they were looking at each other. He could see the anticipation in her eyes, too. She looked at him intently and she slightly opened her mouth as if to say something. Harry didn't give her the chance. He put his mouth to hers. It was gentle... sweet and she responded. Their lips moved together slowly and briefly. He pulled away slightly and looked at her. He waited for a reaction from her of disapproval, but to his surprise she kissed him this time. He kissed her back and they were less reserved this time. Their lips parted slightly as they moved together. They kissed a bit more aggressively, as all the years of waiting caught up with them. He put his hands to her face and pulled her closer. She responded by putting her hands to the ground to support herself onto her knees, while never breaking the kiss. He followed her lead, as she gently pushed him with her hand towards the ground. They broke their kiss long enough for Harry to put his hand down to the ground to support himself, as he gently laid her to the ground. They laid side by side just looking at each other. They did that for several moments until Hermione gently pulled him towards her into another kiss, as she rolled onto her back. He followed her, but stayed on his side and left his weight on the grassy floor. Hermione's kiss was as aggressive as her last. It lasted only seconds until their lips parted, Harry pulling back. Hermione's face was torn. "Let's just take it slow." he explained. Harry was a gentleman. He would never take advantage of Hermione, or the situation. She partially smiled in agreement. For a few seconds, they looked at one another lost in admiration until Harry thought he heard footsteps. He looked up abruptly, but saw nothing. "I heard it, too" Hermione stated. With that, they both sat up immediately.

"We only have a few seconds, so... this may sound silly, but it's the only thing I have that is just mine..." Hermione's hand flew up and cut him off from finishing. "I am not a kiss and tell kind of person, Harry." she said. She gave him a wry grin that instantly set Harry at ease. Harry knew Hermione understood. She had been through it all with him. She knew him best.

The anticipation of who was about to intrude was intensifying. As the footsteps grew closer, a clear rush of disgust wash through Harry's body.


	3. Compromise

CHAPTER 2 - Compromise

"Malfoy", Hermione whispered in disgust.

"Just keep calm." Harry whispered back as Draco Malfoy started to descend the rocky hill. Coming right towards them, a sneer crossed his face. Malfoy was arrogant and self-centered. He was also highly suspected of practicing the Dark Arts, along with Voldemort. The worst person to find them in that situation, but Malfoy was alone. His usual pack consisted of Crabbe and Goyle, so this was encouraging. They could talk their way out of this, if necessary. Hermione slowly rose off the ground, as Malfoy began to speak.

"Potter and Granger. You look _awfully_ comfortable. Am I interrupting?"

"Would it matter?" Harry retorted.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered. A fear in her voice that Harry would provoke a confrontation. Malfoy coasted right up to them, his usual swagger present and stopped about a foot in front of Hermione. Harry went into a defensive position between them, blocking Malfoy's view of her.

"Woah, protective! I _wonder_ why that is?" Malfoy snickered as he spoke.

"Malfoy, what do you expect? Harry is my best friend." Hermione retorted. That made Harry cringe, but he was willing to accept it if it extinguished any further questions. "And I do appreciate it, Harry, but I can take care of myself."

She gently tried to push Harry to the side and he was resisting. She persisted and Harry relaxed his stance.

"Well, well, well. Granger thinks a mudblood can take me, huh?" Malfoy said with contempt written all over his face. Malfoy had always used this derrogatory term to remind Hermione of his disgust for those who are not pureblood, or someone that did not have two magical parents.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy just laughed, eyeing them both.

"Malfoy!" Goyle called from the path. Goyle was part of Malfoy's clique.

"Yeah?" Malfoy responded.

Goyle yelled back, "Dumbledore wants to see you!"

"Hmm, guess we are done here, Potter." Malfoy said as he turned to leave.

Hermione sighed in relief and Malfoy began to proceed up the hill. "We are going to have to be careful. If Malfoy had seen us, it would be all over school." Hermione said in a concerned voice. "Well, I did want to save this for myself, but if everyone found out... would it really be _that_ terrible?" he said smiling at her. She simply smiled brightly in response. "Let's go." said Harry. They gathered their books before walking back towards the school and consciously walked just a little closer to one another this time on their return trip.

The next three weeks flew by. They casually stole meaningful glances at breakfast and during classes. One morning, Harry was admiring Hermione from across the table at breakfast. Subtle smile on his face, to which caught Ron's attention. When Harry saw Ron's face perplexed, Harry's heart skipped a beat. Realizing Ron noticed, Harry looked down at his plate. Harry and Hermione had discussed how they could discreetly spend time together and avoid the inquisitive looks. They agreed that Hermione giving Harry help in Potions was plausible and the lake was discreet. They would be able to hear anyone approaching and have time to gather themselves. They met as often as they could during the week, but Ron's frustration over being solo was growing. The trio had always been inseparable. Ron was feeling left out.

Harry and Hermione had been keeping up their charade for several weeks and it seemed flawless. They were at the lake, staring into one another's eyes for what seemed forever. Not saying anything. Just admiring. Hermione had been holding Harry's hand in hers and gently slid her hand out. She reached up around Harry's neck and pulled him closer as she leaned forward. Harry thought she was attempting to hug him. Instead, when their bodies touched, she took her lips to his neck. Shivers ran down his spine. Her breathing increased as she continued to kiss him around his ear and her gentle breathe ticked him. Harry's heart began to race. He gently, but urgently took her head in his hands and pulled her up to him. He placed his lips on hers. Their lips parted and he kissed her aggressively. She responded with the same desire. He put his hands down to the ground and she responded by moving backward until he was about to lay on top of her.

"Ahem!" an authorative voice spoke, "Hate to... interrupt, but Professor Dumbledore would like to see you... Potter." Professor Snape coldly said. He looked at Harry and sneered.

"Umm." was all Harry could muster as he tried to compose himself and get to his feet. "Ok, I will be right there." Harry said. He turned toward Hermione.

"Now!" Snape snapped.

Harry turned abruptly to stare at Snape in hatred. Hermione spoke to break the tension, "It's ok, Harry. Go on." and she casually urged him forward with her hand on his back. "I'll see you later." he turned back to look at her with soft eyes. She nodded and Harry walked off towards school without glancing at Snape. When Harry was halfway up the trail he looked back to see Snape had already begun to walk off. Hermione trusted the Professor as much Harry, so she didn't take her eyes off him as he left. Harry felt more confident leaving her now.

Harry arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office and was about to knock. "Come in, Harry." he said with a strained voice. Harry opened the door and walked in. He saw the Professor sitting at his desk. "Please Harry, come in." Harry obeyed and sat down in front of his mentor. "Harry, I have come across some information that leaves me concerned for your welfare." the Professor started. Harry sat up in his chair. This sounded serious. Maybe there was an update on Voldemort. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents when he was just an infant and Voldemort had became Harry's nemesis. "I have it on good authority that you have been spending time with Hermione Granger." Harry tensed at the words spoken to him. Was Hermione in danger? He had left her at the lake. He nearly got up to run out of the room but, Professor Dumbledore continued, "Harry, it would be imperative that you not continue your current path with Ms. Granger." Anger flooded Harry. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. How could someone that Harry admired suggest such a thing?

"It's none of your business... Professor." Harry said coldly, looking the Professor in the eye.

"Relax, Harry." Harry did not let his defenses down. There was no way he would allow the Professor to intrude into his personal life, too. Professor Dumbledore and everyone already knew everything about him. Harry was determined to keep this for himself.

"Harry, it's involves Ms. Granger's welfare." This confused Harry. The Professor continued, "Harry, if Voldemort were to ever find that your heart is involved with another, it could give Voldemort considerable ammunition. Ms. Granger's life could be in grave danger." A sea of emotion flooded Harry. He conceded to himself that he had not thought of that. How could he have been so careless? "Harry, it is of course, your decision. My intrusion is to only make you aware of other consequences you may have overlooked."

Harry considered that and said, "Thank you, Professor. May I?" and gestured toward leaving. Professor Dumbledore nodded and Harry left.

It was a long walk to the Common Room. Not in steps, but in the complete and utter agony in the pit of Harry's soul that stabbed him with every step. He reached the door to the Common Room. There would be so many students. Harry put his hand on the handle, but he did not enter. He began to leave, but the door opened. It was Ron. Ron saw Harry standing there and said, "Oh, hi. I was just headed upstairs to get something out of my trunk. Heard Dumbledore wanted to talk. Anything up?"

In the background of the Common Room, Harry heard a familiar and wonderful voice, "Harry is back?" Hermione appeared. Her faced flushed with concern, but also relief at seeing Harry. She saw the look on Harry's face and asked with fear flooding her voice, "Is everything ok?"

Harry shook his head and whispered, "No."

"Oh, Harry... what is it?" she asked.

"Hermione, I need to speak to you alone."

"Ok", she whispered, her voice cracked.

Ron simply looked back and forth at them and said, "See you later." They looked at Ron and knew he realized that they were no longer just friends.

Harry waited until Ron walked off to get whatever it was from his trunk. He then took Hermione by the hand, which only caused her to stiffen in anticipation of the horror about to be unleashed. She knew he wouldn't do that after what they had previously discussed regarding privacy. He took her downstairs and into the deserted Great Hall and guided her to a bench to sit on. He sat closely beside her and sighed heavily.

"Harry?" she said, expecting a response.

Harry sat there. Not knowing what to say. He wanted this, but he was not willing to risk her life. That would be selfish. No matter how much he wanted it.

"Harry, please...", she pleaded.

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Hermione... I don't think we should do this anymore." he said in almost a whisper.

"Harry, what happened with Dumbledore?" She wasn't stupid. She knew Harry too well and he was aware of that. He couldn't lie his way out of this, even if to protect her. She deserved the truth.

"I hate myself right now." he said.

"Harry... what happened?" she said sternly. "What does Professor Dumbledore have to do with us?" she asked, getting angry now.

"Hermione, I have certain responsibilities. It's not something I can escape... and I can't ask you to be a part of it." he said, still maintaining his quiet tone.

What do your responsi...", she started to say, but Harry cut her off. In a harsher tone, he blurted out, "Voldemort!"

She was shocked and said, "What does Voldemort have to do with this?"

Harry responded with much less force, "You would be an easy target if Voldemort knew I loved you. It's inevitable and I can't risk..." Hermione cut him off and yelled, "How dare you! You have no right to make that decision _for_ me!"

"Hermione, I am trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!", her anger fierce.

"Hermione, he could use you. If he were to do anything to you...," he trailed off and then in a quiet voice continued, "I would die for you, Hermione."

This penetrated her more than anything else he had said. Her anger faded, her bravado swept away. She realized what he was saying. She was well aware that Harry was their only chance against Voldemort. If he had any weaknesses, Voldemort would certainly take advantage of that. She couldn't put him in that position. It would be reckless. She let out a sigh and responded with nothing, but a loving voice, "I understand now, Harry. I still don't want to lose you."

Harry thought about that. When he spoke with Dumbledore earlier, he didn't really have much time to think it through. His only thoughts were with concern for Hermione. Something inside of him registered a new truth... a hope. "Hermione... knowing we can't continue the way we are right now... how about a compromise? There is nothing that says after this is over...", he trailed off.

"You mean, continue where we left off?" she said with a devious smile crossing her face.

"Exactly. You are the most important thing in my life. I refuse to give you up forever... unless I don't come back." Harry said reluctantly.

"Harry, you are going to be just fine. Dumbledore will make sure of it and we are all backing you." Hermione's confidence was evident. Harry's lips curved into a grin. Even if he didn't have enough confidence in himself, he trusted Hermione and that is what mattered. "Only one more thing.", she said with a smile. She leaned forward and gave him a short, but sweet kiss. Then hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I will stand by you, no matter what. You know I am stubborn." That made Harry giggle. "I will get what I want in the end. So, when you are through with Voldemort, you come back to me." The tears flooded her eyes and she was grateful he could not see them.


	4. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 3 - The Final Confrontation

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him. "Harry, wake up!" Ron yelled.

Harry sat up in bed, dazed. It was only dimly lit in the room. Early hours of the morning. Harry looked up at Ron.

"What was it about this time, then?" Ron asked him.

"The battle with Voldemort." Harry replied. Ron apparently heard Harry yell out during his nightmare. The nightmares were becoming a nightly occurrence. "Why don't you go back to bed, Ron." Harry stated. It was obvious Harry needed to be alone, so Ron obliged. Harry laid back down, but couldn't sleep. He was still awake when it was time to go down to breakfast.

Breakfast was quiet. Harry didn't speak much. It had been 4 months since he and Hermione's talk. They still gave one another meaningful glances, but made sure they kept their boundaries. They had Potions class together after breakfast and then Harry went off to his room again. He had been doing that frequently. He knew Voldemort would strike soon. All the training he had been receiving overloaded his brain. He disciplined himself to practice every other day. More than that, he would go crazy. Less than that and he might not come back from this war.

The months were flying by and the threat was growing closer. Dumbledore kept Harry informed when there was a new warning, but there seemed to be something that was being held back from Harry. Something important. Harry dismissed it. There was only so much he could worry about.

Harry was sitting in the Common Room when Ron came in and told him that Dumbledore requested to see him, immediately. Harry was on his feet in a second and on his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He didn't have to knock, the door was already open. "Come in, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. His voice sounded grave as he continued to speak to Harry.

"We have gotten inside information that Voldemort will strike tonight."

"How reliable is the information, Sir?"

"It's reliable. There is more, Harry"

"What would that be, Sir"

"Harry, Voldemort is expected to attack the school."

Harry's heart went into backflips. That was what Dumbledore had been kkeeping from him. "How long do we hav...", Harry was interrupted by a huge blast. The room shook and Harry nearly lost his balance. Harry met Dumbledore's eyes with terror.

"Harry, I will gather the other teachers and have the students taken to the Great Hall."

Harry nodded. His mind shot to Hermione. He had to make sure she was safe. He was about to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Harry, you need to focus." his voice filled with authority and concern.

"Can you make sure...", Harry was cut off by Dumbledore. "I will make sure Hermione and Ron are taken care of."

"Thank you, Sir." Dumbledore only nodded and Harry was off.

The blasts were coming quicker now. It sounded like the other side of the school was being attacked. Harry ran to his room, grabbed his wand and Invisibility Cloak. The Invisibility Cloak was cumbersome, but Dumbledore felt it would be effective way of promoting a surprise attack. Harry knew a surprise attack might be to his advantage. He was then off down the hall in a matter of seconds. He wasn't sure where he was headed, but followed the sound of the chaos. He had nearly reached the front of the school and heard a familiar voice outside.

"HARRY POTTER!" It was Voldemort.

"COME OUT NOW AND NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Who had been killed? His stomach twisted into a tight knot. He knew it was time and he had to stay focused. He pulled on the Invisibility Cloak, but couldn't leave. He had to make sure that Ron and Hermione were out of immediate danger. Invisible under the cloak, he went down the corridor to the Great Hall. All the students were panicked and some were crying, even though the teachers were trying their best to calm everyone. He tried to make it to their table, but the bulkyness of the cloak made it more difficult getting through the crowd. He spotted Hermione at the table and she looked on the verge of tears. Ron was with her and his expression was one of shock. They were not talking. Just staring off into space while chaos erupted all around them. Harry knew he didn't have much time. He worked his way over to Hermione's side. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but if he did that... he wasn't sure he would be able to leave her. The hardest thing he did was turn and walk away, but took comfort knowing they were both safe.

Harry entered the corridor, once again. He walked down the long hallway and stopped inches from the front door.

"HARRY POTTER! WE WILL NOT GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE! COME OUT NOW OR THEY ARE ALL DEAD!"

Harry was stunned, because it sounded like the voice was coming from the other side of the door. He heard the handle on the door creak, looked down to see the handle turn and ducked quickly behind one of the crevaces in the castle wall. Standing here, Harry quickly removed the Invisibility Cloak. He was well hidden and could take Voldemort by surprise without it. The door creaked open. Harry saw Voldemort enter and take several steps into the school, as he glanced around. Voldemort had walked these halls as a student before his transformation to the Dark Arts. Harry realized his breathing was quite loud, almost hyperventilating with a mix of anxiety and fear, but most was drowned out by the attack from outside as the spells tried to penetrate the castle walls. Voldemort was taking in the view of the school, his back to Harry. As Harry was inching out and about about to use a stun spell, Voldemort turned as if he knew Harry was there all along. Before Harry knew it, Voldemort had used the expelliarmus spell on him and Harry was flying backward. Harry hit the wall hard and collapsed to the floor. Dazed, Harry tried to stand and fell back down. Voldemort was pacing gracefully back and forth, like a predator stalking it's prey. Harry's strength was returning, but he wanted to keep Voldemort thinking he was incompacitated.

Then Harry heard the worst thing he could ever imagine. A feminine voice yelled, "Harry! NO!!"

It was enough of a distraction for Voldemort to lose concentration. As Voldemort turned toward Hermione, Harry stood straight up with full confidence and walked a few feet closer to Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand in Hermione's direction and yelled, "_Avada Ked..."_

Harry interrupted the spell by yelling out, "VOLDEMORT!"

Voldemort had been confident that Harry was defeated, so he was once again caught off guard. He turned to hear, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!!"_ Harry's wand already midspell_._

Voldemort yelled, "NO!!"

There was no chance to counter it and Voldemort flew backwards. He landed only feet from where Hermione's body stood and he was motionless. Hermione was gasping, trying to catch her breathe. Harry watched Voldemort intently. Watching for any sign of movement. His intent stare was broken by Hermione running into him full force. She threw her arms around him. They didn't speak. No words could define that moment. They held one another for several minutes and the students began piling out of the Great Hall to see what happened. Some stood there stunned. Some stared at Voldemort's body. Some stared at Harry and Hermione. No one spoke.

Dumbledore arrived. He looked at Harry. He looked at Voldemort's lifeless body. He looked back at Harry and said, "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry pulled Hermione away from him, looked at her and said, "Never better." A smile lighting up his face.

With that, everyone started cheering. Ron made his way through the crowd and gave Harry a bear hug.

"So you're alright then, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's over." Harry sighed.

By then, all Voldemort's followers had retreated. There was no more danger. Harry looked at Hermione, proudly took her by the hand and walked out of the school as everybody stared on.


End file.
